magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 94
This issue was cover-dated May 2013 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) :As third parties um and ah about committing to Wii U Associate Editor Matthew Castle looks to a new wave of independents for his Nintendo fun. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (10-11) :Casting an eye over Planet Nintendo to dig up all the hottest news and info! MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (18-19) :Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - pages (20-21) :How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways.. Legends :Wii: WarioWare: Smooth Moves - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (22) :DS: Last Window: The Secret of Cape West - Matthew Castle - 1 page (23) ONM Rant - 2 pages (24-25) :We need to give Wii U more time Network :ONM Gamenight - 1 page (26) ::Assassin's Creed III - 3 Stars :DLC of the month - 1 page (27) ::Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington - Episode 1 - 3 Stars ::Ninja Gaiden III: DLC Pack 2 - 2 Stars Features Turning a New Leaf - 8 pages (30-37) :Animal Crossing: New Leaf Augmented Reality - 6 pages (56-61) :The Wii U port of Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut is about to show us the future of the console. We talk to Eidos about its radical new creation. Rayman: The Truth - Chandra Nair - 6 pages (62-67) :Editor-in-Chief Chandra Nair chats to Ubisoft Montpellier about the PR disaster that was 'Delayman' 25 LEGO City moments no Nintendo fan should miss - 6 pages (88-93) Previews Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Wii U) - Craig Owens - 4 pages (40-43) Resident Evil: Revelations - (Wii U) Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (44-45) Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - (3DS) Alex Dale - 1 page (46) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity - (3DS) Matthew Castle - 1 page (47) Watch Dogs (Wii U) - Alex Dale - 2 pages (48-49) Game & Wario (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (50) Pikmin 3 (Wii U) - Chandra Nair - 1 page (51) Mario Kart Arcade GP DX (Arcade) - Danny Russell - 2 pages (52-53) Reviews Fire Emblem: Awakening : A great title for genre fans and a well-paced intro for newbies, this also manages to be the best distillation of the Fire Emblem series we've ever seen. The Amazing Spider-Man: Ultimate Edition : You play as Spider-Man, but never feel like him. Web-slinging's a highlight, but it doesn't make up for clumsy combat and uninspired misisons. Runner 2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien : An amazing amount of thought has gone into this; in an industry dominated by scattershot excess, this is a perfect exercise in honing a single strength. NightSky : There's a glimmer of a great game in here, buried under a lifeless surface and some terrible game pacing. One for the game-starved only. Naruto: Powerful Shippuden : Forget the licence behind it, this is a lovely little 2D brawler, a genre we see far too little of on 3DS. If you like the genre, the franchise or both, you'll want this. Harmoknight : Lovely art design and catchy tunes make this a pleasure to play, but it lacks the precision of, say, Elite Beat Agents or Maestro! Jump In Music. Dr Kawashimi's Devilish Brain Training : Your prefrontal cortex will feel the burn after this, though long-term effects seem negligible. If you love Kawashima, though, you can't go far wrong here. Retro City Rampage : Perhaps a trifle too authentic, but it's slick, fun and so full of 8-bit memories that it feels like watching someone flick through an old game magazine. Legend of the River King : Some might appreciate the gentle (for which read: slow) pace of this fishy role-player. We definitely didn't. Nano Assault Ex : Better than the Wii U version, Nano Asasult EX is a classic Shin'en game: it's beautiful and slightly boring. Splash or Crash : As shallow as ITV's Saturday evening schedule, Splash or Crash is fun while it lasts. Which isn't very long. Family Tennis 3D : A family that plays together stays together... in the eShop virtual bargain bin. A load of old (tennis) balls. Pac-Man : This is a decent enough version of the pill-gobbling classic, but there are better alternatives on the 3DS. Wreck-It Ralph : Doesn't just miss the mark, it misses the point. What could have been an homage to the homage is simply garbage. Continue Rewind: Wario Ware, Inc: Minigame Mania - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (96-99) How to... clean out Luigi's Mansion 2 - 2 pages (100-101) The Making of... Need for Speed: Most Wanted U - 4 pages (102-105) The best of... :Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) :Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (108-109) :Nintendo eShop - 1 page (110) :Nintendo Wii - 1 page (112) :Nintendo DS - 1 page (113) FAQs... :Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (111) The month ahead... To-Do List - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Ben Griffin, Craig Owens, Danny Russell, Chris Schilling, Chris Scullion External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews